


Getting the Girl

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 19 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://kateri-e.livejournal.com/profile">kateri_e</a>'s prompt of <i>Girl!Harry/Severus: Italy, Virgin, Honey</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting the Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/gifts).



> Written 19 May 2006 in response to [kateri_e](http://kateri-e.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Girl!Harry/Severus: Italy, Virgin, Honey_.

The Portkey took him, he was certain, based on the homes set into the hills—he'd seen them before on postcards—to some deserted Italian seaside village. The beach was empty save for a lone figure reclining next to a white horse in the distance.

 _Potter_ , Snape thought, dusting himself off and making his way to the run-away hero. _I suppose I'd want a vacation, as well, if I'd just van_ —

"Snape," Harry said levelly, while _she_ poured honey into a cup of tea. "Care for some?"

"How?"

"Voldemort. How else?"

"Why did you send _me_ the Portkey?"

"I need your help, obviously."

"With . . . ?"

Harry barked out a laugh and gestured at herself. "I've _breasts_ , now, you prat. I want to be rid of them."

"And what makes you believe that I—"

"Only a virgin can un-bewitch me."

Snape opened his mouth to protest Potter's presumption, but snapped it shut when noticed the "horse" had a _horn_. 

"Yes?"

"Fuck," Snape muttered, remembering the life debt he now owed Potter.

"That's the idea. At least _you're_ straight."

Snape sank to the sand. "There are other virgins of whom you could make use. Why me?"

" _You're_ the hero, and the hero gets the girl."


End file.
